ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Staccato
How Staccato joined the Tourney Staccato Raylong is a captain of the Legitimacy Kingdom and an ace fighter pilot, codenamed Burning Alpha. During the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion's operation against the Mass Driver Conglomerate in the Amazon District Staccato contacted Froleytia Capistrano, suggesting that he and the other pilots could scatter smart landmines around Amazon City to block the enemy's escape but Froleytia refused to contaminate their own land with mines, as even if smart mines are designed to be able to be detonated remotely after a conflict is over they could have that safety device fail. He later flew low through the city at high speeds to dodge the enemy's anti-air lasers and dropped a 500kg bomb into the rubble that had fallen on the Baby Magnum's float and immobilized the Object. Staccato participated in the Legitimacy Kingdom's operation at the Ame-no-Darin and engaged in a dogfight with Sky Blue's ace pilot, Mariydi Whitewitch. Neither ace managed to take down the other; Stacatto's aircraft was damaged and Mariydi was saved from a lock by one of her wingmates. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Staccato stretches his arms. After the announcer calls his name Staccato does tow spinning punches then moves his right hand back and punches then as the camera zooms, says "Captain Staccato, callsign Burning Alpha, heading out on patrol." Special Moves FN F2000 (Neutral) Staccato takes out an FN F2000 and begins to fire at the opponent. B can be held to shoot more bullets. Vernier Spin (Side) Staccato jumps while spinning his arms. Thruster Smash (Up) Staccato roll jumps into the air and kicks upward. Grenade Bomber (Down) Staccato jumps into the air throwing an unpinned grenade down at the opponent. Napalm Bomber (Hyper Smash) Staccato jumps away, then reappears launching 5 bombs to give rapid explosions. Long-Range Fighter (Final Smash) Staccato has a fighter jet fly in. If it hits, he gets in, then a cinematic plays where Staccato shoots his jet's machine guns then after 50 hits, he smirks and shoots two missiles, to blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Staccato does a somersault then says "Then this Golden Age of Object warfare, this is about as useful as a fighter jet can be. but hey, I'll work with what I've got." #Staccato gets on his radio saying "This is Burning Alpha, all clear!" #Staccato circles his left arm then says "Back in time for lunch!" On-Screen Appearance Staccato jumps out of his bomber plane saying "You're gonna get vacation to the tropics all on the governments dime." Trivia *Staccato's rival is one of Minnie Mouse's best friends, Clarabelle Cow. *Staccato Raylong shares his English voice actor with Jaswant. *Staccato Raylong shares his French voice actor with Electivire, Puggsy, Typhlosion, Akihiko Sanada and Kukri. *Staccato Raylong shares his German voice actor with Luppi Antenor. *Staccato Raylong shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Ryuma, Genji, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), King, Luppi Antenor, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *Staccato Raylong shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Elfman Strauss, Golem, Kankuro, T. Hawk, Jamil and Kishward. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters